


heartbeats (i'm not calling you a liar)

by badgerterritory



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: :VVVVVVVV, EVERYONE REINVENTS THE TERM BEATING AROUND THE BUSH, F/F, LEXA CONTINUES TO BE TRANS, THERE IS A SMALL CHILD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mommy, how did you meet Mama?”</p><p>Clarke stopped, glanced at Lexa. Lexa shook her head. Clarke glanced down at six-year-old Blue and said, “Well, sweetie, you see, it’s, uh, we’ll tell you when you’re older.”</p><p>Blue frowned.</p><p>[final heartbeats story]</p>
            </blockquote>





	heartbeats (i'm not calling you a liar)

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even KNOW man just enjoy it :v
> 
> octavia started laughing because the two most powerful leaders are, apparently, foiled by a small child asking simple questions

“Mommy, how did you meet Mama?”

Clarke stopped, glanced at Lexa. Lexa shook her head. Clarke glanced down at six-year-old Blue and said, “Well, sweetie, you see, it’s, uh, we’ll tell you when you’re older.”

Blue frowned.

 

Auntie Raven was Blue’s favorite aunt. She got to watch Auntie Raven making cool things and sometimes they even made explosions together. But Blue had a particular question on her mind: “Auntie Raven, do you know how my moms met?”

Raven froze. “I am not touching that one with a ten foot pole.”

 

Bellamy absolutely refused to discuss it with Blue.

Octavia tried to tell her, but she couldn’t stop laughing.

Abby coughed awkwardly and pointedly read her book.

It seemed like Blue would never get an answer to what seemed like a simple question to her.

 

“Oh,” Blue said when Auntie Anya finished her story. “Thanks, Anya.”

“Of course.” Anya picked Blue up, slinging her over her shoulder and ignoring the squeals of joy. “I’m not sure why everyone was so resistant to telling you. It’s not a particularly complicated story. Come on, we better get you back to your mothers before they start wondering where you’ve gone.”

When she saw her moms, Blue squirmed until Anya let her go and ran ahead, jumping straight into Lexa’s arms and being happily cradled. “Auntie Anya told me how you met!”

Lexa glared at Anya. “Did she, now?”

Anya cleared her throat. “Yes. I told her all about your _romantic_ meeting, where you fell in love at first sight.”

Lexa withdrew her glare. The true story could wait for another time, and a half-lie would hold Blue until she was older.

 

(After all, how do you tell a young girl her parents were prepared to kill each other?)


End file.
